


City Cats

by Bandom_Squirrel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandom_Squirrel/pseuds/Bandom_Squirrel
Summary: Dan was fairly certain that Phil hadn’t been a cat the day before. Or that he’d been a cat, or that they’d gone to sleep in a forest. And they definitely hadn’t been taken prisoner by an oddly organized society of feral cats the day before. But oh well. Things change.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	City Cats

The sun shone through the cover of leaves, dappling the area around Dan in a golden light. He yawned, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to cling on to sleep, trying to nuzzle deeper into his pillow. That’s when he froze. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes, and the second he did, he screamed, jumping to his feet. 

Dan was fairly certain that Phil hadn’t been a cat the day before. 

He didn’t know how he knew it was Phil, but it was just an intuitive feeling he had. Something about the way he smelled, the way he he was laying, the feeling that Dan automatically felt when looking at him. He had no doubt that this cat was Phil. 

Looking around, Dan came to two more conclusions. They definitely hadn’t fallen asleep in a forest, and he also hadn’t been a cat the day before. Yet now they were in the middle of a forest, and they were both cats. There was no way of wording that so that it made sense. 

It had to be be some sort of screwed-up, hyper-realistic, extremely self-aware dream he was having. There was literally no other explanation for why they were suddenly cats in the middle of a forest. Dan tried to will himself to wake up, attempting to escape from this total mind meld, but it didn’t feel like a dream, and everything stayed equally as realistic the more he tried. 

Dan’s attempts to wake up were interrupted by Phil beginning to move around. Cat-Phil was pretty, for a cat, long-limbed with a sleek black pelt. Something about the way he smelled was intensely comforting to Dan, which was strange, because he had never found cat smell particularly desirable before. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was also a cat now. 

Oh god, he was a cat. What the hell was that about? He had paws, and extra legs, and no arms, and he could smell everything. Everything from the trees, to the small creatures in the undergrowth, to the fumes of a road in the distance. It was all so suddenly overwhelming, and Dan knew that he needed to figure this out, or he’d start panicking and be unable to stop. 

“Phil?” Dan croaked, and almost melted with relief that at least he could still talk. None of this made sense, but at least he didn’t have to resort to trying to communicate through meows. Phil yawned and opened his eyes, which widened immediately. 

“Dan,” Phil started, his tone resembling what he sounded like when he was warning Dan that he had a spider on his shirt. “You’re a cat.”

“No shit,” Dan replied, though his sarcasm did little to hide his panic. Phil seemed to sense this immediately, and he jumped to his paws, moving to comfort Dan. 

“It’s okay, Dan. We’ll figure this out, we’ll uh,” Phil trailed off, seeming to be having an equally as hard time processing the situation. Dan felt himself beginning to tremble, and tried to steady himself. Panic attacks never helped anyone. 

“How, Phil? We’re cats! How the hell did that happen? Where the fuck are we?” Dan snapped, the anxiety making him forget that Phil must be equally as confused and nervous as he was. 

“Um, uh, we could go back to our flat! Cats can smell really far, right? We can, like, smell our way there!” Phil suggested, and Dan would’ve found the way he stumbled over his half-formed idea adorable if it weren’t for the severity of the current situation. 

“We’re in the middle of a fucking forest! I don’t get the feeling we’re anywhere near the middle of London!” Dan argued, then immediately felt bad upon seeing the hurt look on Phil’s face. He sighed. “I’m sorry, it’s just that we literally turned into cats and I’m panicking.”

“It’s alright.” Phil’s voice softened. “I’m more than a bit-“ Whatever Phil was going to say then was cut off as a cat jumped out of the undergrowth beside them, pouncing on Phil with her claws outstretched. She had gray fur with darker gray stripes and white patches, as well as many scars that gave her a menacing appearance. Her teeth were bared in a snarl, and her blue eyes blazed threateningly.

“What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?” the cat asked. She had Phil pinned to the ground, claws digging into his shoulders not quite hard enough to draw blood.

“I, uh, um, uh, what’s a ThunderClan?” Phil babbled, eyes widening in terror. Dan realized with a start that he’d just been standing there, shocked still, but the absolute fear he could smell wafting off of Phil made him quickly run to his side.

“Please, please don’t hurt him. We didn’t mean to do anything, uh, we come in peace?” Dan tried, not sure what would work to make this cat not hurt Phil. She narrowed her eyes at him, pinning him with a glare almost strong enough to knock him off his paws. 

“Why are you here?” she growled, flicking her tail as she spoke. Dan has no doubt that if he gave her reason to, she could kill both of them in about two seconds. He had to be careful to not give her reason to. 

“Um, well,” Dan began, suddenly unsure of what to tell her. There was no way she would believe him if he told her that they were two humans who suddenly woke up as cats, and he didn’t want her to think they were trying to trick her. “We were looking for a place to sleep, and I guess we must have wandered into your, uh, territory by accident.”

“Didn’t you pick up any of the scent markers?” Dan jumped when he heard a new voice behind him, and turned to see three more cats staring at him. All of them looked about as terrifying as the first. The one who had talked was a tortoiseshell, her green eyes narrowed at them suspiciously. “I don’t trust them.”

“Come on, Blossomfall. They’re harmless, look at them. They clearly have no idea what’s going on, and don’t seem to have any battle training. They’re probably kittypets.” Another one of the cats piped up, and Dan felt a little better that he seemed to be on their side. This cat was brown and ginger, and Dan couldn’t help but notice how short his tail was. 

“They don’t smell like kittypets,” the tortoiseshell argued, her stare making Dan uncomfortable. “And they don’t have kittypet collars. They’re plotting something.” 

“Let’s be reasonable about this. We’ll follow procedure and take them back to camp, and Bramblestar will decide what to do with them,” the final cat, a solid black tom, suggested, and Dan felt the need to interject. 

“Don’t we get a say in any of this? We can just like, leave, you don’t have to go to any trouble,” Dan proposed, but was met by four matching glares that made him immediately regret saying anything. 

“Larksong’s right. I’m the leader of the patrol, and I say we take them back to camp,” the first cat decided, first looking at the three other mysterious cats and then at him and Phil. “Follow us. And don’t try anything stupid like running or fighting.” It was then that she finally let go of Phil. Dan hadn’t realized how anxious that had made him until she stopped, and something seemed to loosen in his chest, causing him to run over to him. 

“Are you alright?” Dan asked Phil in a hushed tone, looking back at the other four cats unsurely. Phil nodded shakily, climbing onto his paws. 

“I’m fine,” Phil replied, his expression what Dan took to be a reassuring smile. “These cats are scary.” The last part was said in a whisper, but Dan was sure that the other cats had definitely heard them, judging by the gray and white cat’s smug look. 

“Come on, we don’t have all day,” she snapped at them, and both Dan and Phil nodded immediately, trotting after her as the four cats led them deeper into the forest. “What are your names?”

“I’m Dan, and this is Phil,” Dan introduced. He wondered for a moment if giving there names was a bad idea, then remembered that these were cats so it didn’t really matter.

“What kind of names are those?” the cat questioned, wrinkling her nose in either disgust or confusion, Dan couldn’t quite tell which. Either way, he felt at least a little offended. 

“They’re actually fairly common names where we’re from,” Phil commented, saving Dan from arguing and accidentally starting another fight. “What are your names?”

“I’m Ivypool,” the cat said, then looked at the other three cats. “These are my clanmates, Blossomfall, Finleap, and Larksong.” As she spoke, Ivypool gestured to each cat with her tail. Dan quite frankly thought those names were much weirder than his or Phil’s, but wisely kept quiet. 

“Where are we, and where are you taking us?” Phil asked politely, and Dan wondered how he was managing to stay so civil. He could tell that Phil was stressed, though he wasn’t sure exactly how he knew, because he wasn’t really showing it. 

“You’re in ThunderClan territory,” Ivypool informed them. “We’re taking you back to camp so that our leader, Bramblestar, can decide what to do with you.” That sounded ominous to Dan, and he could tell by the way Phil’s eyes widened slightly that he felt the same way.

“What do you think they’re going to decide?” Dan asked hesitantly, and silently cursed himself for how his voice pitched higher from nerves as he spoke. Ivypool grunted in what seemed like amusement. 

“I know you’ve probably heard tall tales about how the clans eat kittypets alive, but we’re not actually like that. It’s against the warrior code to kill without reason.” Dan hadn’t heard anything about the clans, but that was still reassuring. “Honestly, he’ll probably just have a patrol escort you to the border, unless someone has heard something about you that makes you more of a threat.” That was a relief, since Dan was pretty sure none of the cats would have heard of them, unless a group of feral cats was somehow able to get ahold of YouTube. That honestly wouldn’t be the weirdest thing about this. 

“That’s reasonable,” Phil said, and Dan nodded his agreement. One of the cats, Dan believed it was Blossomfall, shot them a glare then, and so they walked in silence for the rest of the trip, although Larksong and Finleap seemed to be whispering to each other. 

Eventually, they arrived at ThunderClan camp, Ivypool leading them into a small ravine filled with cats that all looked about as threatening as the four that had found them. Dan exchanged a look with Phil, and it was obvious that they were feeling equally anxious about the situation.

“Who are these?” A ginger cat with a white paw looked at them as they walked in. Her voice commanded authority, even more so than Ivypool’s had, and Dan automatically felt like this was someone he should respect. 

“We found these two rogues in the middle of our territory. They don’t seem dangerous, but we thought we should let Bramblestar decide what to do do with them,” Ivypool answered levelly. Dan frowned at the word rogue, not sure if that was in any way the correct way to describe either him or Phil, but didn’t argue it. After all, any one of these dozens of cats could take both of them on easily. 

“Alright, I’ll go fetch him,” the ginger she-cat said with a nod, ducking into a cave in the side of the stone hollow that was hidden by branches. Moments later, she reappeared, followed by a large brown tabby, who jumped onto a large rock and quickly scaled to the top of it. From there, he looked down at them, amber eyes narrowed. Dan had never felt so intimidated in his life. 

“Who are you?” The tabby, who Dan presumed to be Bramblestar, had a deep and rather gruff voice, and Dan found himself completely blanking on how to speak for a few moments. 

“Oh, uh, I’m Dan, and this is Phil,” Dan answered, words coming out too quickly and sounding awkward even to his own ears. Phil nodded in confirmation, and Dan wondered why he hadn’t just talked there and spared him the embarrassment. Not that Phil would’ve probably been any more functional in a conversation than he was. 

“Where are you from, and why are you in ThunderClan territory?” Bramblestar continued. He didn’t sound angry, only authoritative, which was at least a small bit of a relief. Dan looked to Phil, as it was totally his turn to take this one, but a Phil just looked back at him expectantly. After a full-on argument composed only of subtle looks, Dan sighed. Phil seemed even more anxious than he was, so he’d take this one. 

“We’re uh, from the city of London? I dunno if you would’ve heard of it. We really didn’t mean to come into your territory, uh, I guess we just got lost and didn’t realize there were cats that lived here,” Dan explained, trying to keep his voice level despite his rapid heartbeat. He was acutely aware of all the cats staring at him, and wondered how he could possibly be so awkward. He had performed on stage countless times in front of thousands of people, this shouldn’t be nearly as nerve-racking as it was. 

“So you’re from the twolegplace?” Dan didn’t know what twolegplace meant, but he was pretty sure he could figure it out from context. Humans had two legs, unlike cats, and a city was a place that humans lived. It made sense in his mind. 

“Yes,” Dan confirmed.

“The what?” Phil asked loudly at the exact same time. Dan couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Even if Phil didn’t understand, couldn’t he at least follow Dan’s lead if he was going to make Dan talk. 

“Phil! You know, a city. The place where creatures with two legs live?” Dan prompted, hoping Phil wouldn’t ask anymore questions that could make this any harder than it already was. Phil still didn’t seem to get it for a few moments, but Dan could see his eyes widen the second that he did. 

“Oh! Yes. Yeah, we’re from the twolegplace,” Phil exclaimed, nodding. The only thing that stopped Dan from chuckling at his awkwardness was that he was still anxious from all the pairs of eyes focused on the pair of them. 

“Okay. I’ll have a patrol escort you back to twolegplace. That is,” Bramblestar paused, looking over to a silver tabby sat at the side of the camp. “Unless StarClan sent any messages about these two.” The tone of his voice clearly portrayed that he didn’t expect that to be the case. 

“I don’t think StarClan cares about two clueless rogues from twolegplace,” the tabby replied, a sarcastic edge to his voice. Dan felt mildly offended by that, but challenging someone in their own camp probably wasn’t the best idea. 

“What’s StarClan? I thought this was ThunderClan,” Phil asked curiously, and for some reason that reminded Dan of the lesbian-I-thought-you-were-American Vine, and he choked back a laugh. That was not appropriate for the situation. 

“Case in point,” the silver tabby mewed flatly, rolling his milky blue eyes. Dan bristled, not liking the idea of anyone calling Phil clueless, but managed to hold back any retorts forming in his head. 

“StarClan is our warrior ancestors. They guide and protect us,” the brown she-cat sitting next to the rude tabby explained, her tone a bit more gentle. Oh great. These cats had some sort of religion too. 

“We can never be too careful. Darktail was a rogue, and we all know what he did,” Bramblestar said darkly, and the whole camp seemed to fall silent at that. Dan had no idea who this Darktail was, but he seemed pretty notorious. “Whitewing, Mousewhisker, Lilyheart, escort these two to the border. They can make it to twolegplace from there.” Three cats nodded and stepped forward, and Dan allowed himself to relax slightly. They’d be out of there soon enough. He threw a reassuring glance towards Phil, who smiled back at him, and maybe this would be alright. 

“Bramblestar!” The moment of relaxation was short lived, as a large golden cat burst into camp, setting Dan’s fur on end. He was breathing heavily, and some unfortunate scent was clinging to his pelt. “There are two foxes just inside the border.” Bramblestar’s attention was immediately refocused to the new cat, and Dan couldn’t help but be relieved that all the eyes weren’t on him and Phil anymore. 

“Where?” Bramblestar questioned, sounding worried, but it was obvious from his expression that he was already mentally planning a way to deal with the situation. 

“Where the WindClan border meets the hills towards the Moonpool,” the golden cat answered instantly. Three more cats appeared behind him, all seeming as winded as the first one. Bramblestar sighed, directing his gaze back towards Dan and Phil. 

“I don’t suppose you two have any sort of capability in fighting foxes?” It took Dan a second to realize that the question was directed at him and Phil, and when he did, his eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. 

“Oh, no! We don’t actually have any capability to fight anything, really. We’d probably like, die if a fox even just saw us,” Dan provided, attempting to make a joke, although it really did end up only consisting of a display of his own nerves. 

“Well then. You two stay here for now,” Bramblestar ordered, and Dan sighed internally. “You three, go to where Lionblaze said and see if you can drive the foxes out. Take Dewnose, Stormcloud, Leadshade, Plumstone, and Birchfall with you.” The three cats that had been ready to escort them to the border nodded, and they along with five new cats hurried out of camp. “The two rogues will stay here until the foxes are taken care of.”

“But Bramblestar,” a dark ginger tom piped up from the side of the hollow, “by the time the patrol is back, it’ll be sundown. We can’t expect them to make their way back to twolegplace in the dark.” Dan wasn’t sure he could find the way to “twolegplace” in the daylight, but he appreciated this cat’s support. Bramblestar looked at him and Phil for a moment before letting out a resigned sigh. 

“They can stay the night. Provided no cat is seriously injured driving out the fox, they’ll stay in the medicine den,” Bramblestar decided, before turning his gaze to the cat who had just spoken. “Alderheart, you prepare nests for them.” The ginger cat nodded. 

“Yes Bramblestar, I’ll do that now,” the cat said, ducking into a cave in the rock half-hidden by vines. Dan felt slightly queasy thinking about spending an entire night there, but then Phil brushed against his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. It helped an extraordinary amount. 

“Wait, so we’re just letting rogues stay in our camp overnight?” A voice exclaimed scornfully. Dan turned to see a bright ginger tabby staring at them suspiciously. “What’s next, will we offer them our fresh-kill?”

“I mean, yeah. We can’t just let them starve,” the cat Dan recognized as Finleap argued, and Dan desperately hoped a bigger fight wouldn’t start between them. 

“They’re rogues! Why should we care?” the tabby growled, her hackles raising. Dan felt Phil press closer to his side, making it obvious that he was the only one who was nervous because of this. “But of course you side with them. You’re from SkyClan.”

“Sparkpelt, they’re still cats. We’d be no better than rogues if we just let them die,” Finleap contended, seeming significantly less angry than the she-cat, who Dan took to be Sparkpelt. 

“They could be dangerous! Don’t you remember how Darktail seemed harmless at first?” Sparkpelt continued. Again, the name Darktail seemed to put every cat on edge, and Dan sincerely hoped that whoever he was wouldn’t make the cats judge him and Phil more harshly. 

“They aren’t like Darktail. They’re from twolegplace. So are Stormcloud and Daisy, and we took them in,” Finleap pointed out, and a gray she-cat padded to his side, nodding along to what he was saying. 

“Yes, and it’s only one night, Sparkpelt. And we greatly outnumber them. If they turn out to be violent, we can fight them off easily,” the gray cat pointed out, and Sparkpelt rolled her eyes at her. 

“Does SkyClan blood make you both soft? I don’t-“ Whatever insult Sparkpelt was undoubtedly going to throw Dan and Phil’s way was cut off by Bramblestar’s voice. 

“Enough! They’re staying here for the night, and can share one piece of fresh-kill. They’ll be escorted out in the morning,” Bramblestar said firmly. Then, he turned to a group of three younger cats sitting near the edge of the hollow. “But I don’t want any of the other clans hearing about this, okay? We’d never hear the end of it.” The three cats all nodded eagerly, and Dan couldn’t help but find it cute. They were young cats, after all. 

“Come on, I can show you to your nests,” the dark ginger tom, who Dan believed Bramblestar had called Alderheart, told them, gesturing him and Phil towards an opening in the side of the hollow. They followed after him, although Dan was still a bit weary. 

“Thank you,” Phil told Alderheart sincerely as they followed him into the opening, pushing past bramble tendrils to get there. Inside was a fairly large open space, rocks lined with various plants, and a few nests made of moss and bracken lying on the dirt floor. 

“You’re welcome,” Alderheart replied, grinning at them appreciatively. “My name’s Alderheart, the way. Those are the other two medicine cats, Jayfeather and Leafpool.” Dan hadn’t even noticed that two other cats had followed them into the den until Alderheart pointed them out. It was the rude silver tabby from earlier and the much more polite brown tabby. Leafpool smiled at them, and Jayfeather just scowled. 

“Nice to meet you,” Phil greeted, shifting awkwardly on his paws, but clearly trying his best to be friendly. Dan found it endlessly endearing. 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Leafpool returned with a sweet smile, though Jayfeather just rolled his eyes and remained silent. “You can use any of the nests, except for the three in the back. Those are ours.”

“Thank you,” Dan said, because as terrifying as this was, and as little say in the decision making he had, these cats were being very hospitable. Leafpool smiled back at him, and she had a very motherly vibe that Dan decided he liked. 

“Of course,” Leafpool assured him, padding towards the back of the den. “So, how do you two know each other? Are you brothers?” The tone she asked the question in was conversational, as if she were trying to make small talk, but the question itself made Dan choke back a laugh. 

“No! No, we’re not brothers. We’re-“ Dan hesitated, not sure of what to say. These were scary, battle-trained cats who had some sort of organized religion and had already demonstrated some sort of blood prejudice, how would they react to a gay couple? It was better to play it safe, just as he tended to do among humans anyway. “We’re friends.” Phil shot him a strange look, most likely more at his long hesitation than the answer itself. It wasn’t a lie, they were best friends, and it left them less vulnerable to prejudice. It made sense as an answer. 

“That’s nice,” Leafpool responded sweetly, not seeming to notice Dan’s brief moment of panic. “It’s unusual to see two friends who seem as close as you two, but I’m glad to see it.” Dan felt his pelt grow warm and he smiled awkwardly, looking at Phil and seeing that he seemed to be doing the same. 

“Yeah, we’ve just known each other for a really long time,” Dan explained, shuffling slightly on his paws. He still felt awkward in this cat body he was possessing, and the anxiety-inducing circumstances didn’t exactly help with that in any way. Leafpool simply nodded at his words, seeming to accept his explanation. 

“Would either of you like anything to eat? Bramblestar said you could share something,” Alderheart reminded them, and Dan realized that he hadn’t eaten all day, what with him and his boyfriend turning into cats and being transported into a strange forest filled with a society of cats for no apparent reason and all that. 

“Sure. Where would we get that?” Dan asked politely. Maybe having something to eat would help to settle his nerves, and might have the same effect on Phil. 

“Over here.” Alderheart led them back out of the den and nodded towards the other side of camp. Dan followed his gaze, and his eyes widened. How had he managed to forget what is was that feral cats eat? And how had he somehow managed to miss the pile of dead animals during their talk with Bramblestar? All of the sudden, Dan didn’t feel at all hungry anymore. Looking to his side, he saw that Phil’s expression was also one of horror. 

“Is that a pigeon?” Phil whispered disbelievingly to Dan, his eyes wide and his ears folded back earnestly. “We can’t eat Steve, Dan!” While Dan doubted that the pigeon was Steve, he didn’t feel particularly inclined to eat it either. Or any of the other rodents on there as well. 

“Actually, I’m not that hungry. And you’re already being so hospitable to us, we don’t want to take anything we don’t need. And actually, we have food back at twolegplace, so we don’t have to take any of yours, so, uh, thanks but no thanks,” Dan excused, ending up babbling awkwardly despite his attempts not to. He could go without eating for a day if it meant not eating any of this. He was vegan, for fuck’s sake. Kinda. Not really, but still. He wasn’t going to eat a freshly killed bird or rodent. 

“Are you sure?” Alderheart asked worriedly, an eyebrow quirked like he was a bit confused by their refusal. Dan was absolutely sure, so he nodded profusely. 

“Yes, thank you. We’re good,” Dan confirmed, and Phil nodded in agreement. Alderheart still seemed a bit unsure, but didn’t argue with them any further, for which Dan was eternally grateful. 

“Okay then. I guess you can just wait in your nests for now. I would suggest you help sort herbs to pass the time, but Jayfeather will be on edge if any cat is injured fighting the foxes, and you being there will just make him more annoyed,” Alderheart explained, beginning to lead them back to the medicine den. “Jayfeather’s a good cat, and a great medicine cat, but he can just be a bit irritable at times. That’s all.”

By the time Dan and Phil had settled into their nests, the three medicine cats were fully engaged in some conversation about herb preparation and had seemingly completely forgotten about the two of them. With a sigh, Dan scooted out of his own nest and into Phil’s, leaning his head against his side. 

“Hey,” Dan mumbled, nuzzling against the side of Phil’s neck. “What even happened today?” In some ways, it was rhetorical question, as he didn’t expect Phil to have the answer he was looking for, but in another way, he really did desperately want an explanation for the madness that had gone down. 

“I think we turned into cats,” Phil answered simply. Dan snorted in amusement, and Phil purred our a laugh, the vibrations of which Dan could feel in the places they were making contact. 

“And that somehow wasn’t even the craziest thing to have happened,” Dan remarked. “Who knew that there were entire societies of feral cats, complete with doctors and fucking complex religion?” Some of Dan’s lingering disbelief came through in his tone, and Phil laughed softly once again. 

“I sure didn’t,” Phil replied honestly, and Dan was reminded of how much he often needed Phil’s straightforward view of situations to help ground him. “Maybe if we weren’t so awkward we could’ve actually learned something from them.” Dan smiled at that, looking softly into Phil’s eyes. 

“What are we going to do?” Dan asked, his voice small and insecure. “I don’t like it here, and I’m constantly anxious that I’m going to do the wrong thing and these cats are going to attack us, but what are we going to do on our own? I have no idea how to get to London from here, and there’s no way we’d survive on the wilderness for long on our own.”

“Shh, Dan. We’ll figure something out, I promise,” Phil assured him, nuzzling the side of his face. Dan has no idea how Phil could be sure of such a promise, but he trusted him more than anything. “And at least we’re here together, right?” Dan smiled, trying to momentarily let go of any stress holding him down and just breath in Phil’s scent. 

“Yeah,” Dan hummed in agreement, closing his eyes and leaning further into Phil’s side. “At least we’re together.”


End file.
